


Mycroft Holmes

by ko_writes



Series: Shuffle Challenge - Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Bars, Blackmail, Cancer, Competing, Crossdressing, Dark!Mycroft, Designer!Mycroft, Fem!mycroft, Homophobic Language, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, Painting, Punklock, Relaxing, Shuffle Challenge, Singing, Songfic, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuffle challenge.</p><p>Fandom: Sherlock<br/>Character: Mycroft Holmes<br/>Pairing: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangled up - Caro Emerald

   Typical. Mycroft had never been anyone's first choice and now he had two people chasing after him - John Watson (Much to his brother's annoyance) and DI Greg Lestrade. They had both arrived at his office with gifts and flowers and such. He didn't want that stuff. He wanted _emotion_. Not gifts. Mycroft Holmes could not be bought.

   "Show some emotion," Mycroft huffed at the both of them.

   "What?" John frowned.

   "I can't be bought! I want you to show emotion, not try to out bid each other!" Mycroft rolled his eyes, but before he could continue a pair of warm, chapped lips seized his. Greg Lestrade, the silver fox.

   "How about that?" He asked, pulling away.

   "Well," Mycroft sighed, "I always knew you had it in you Gregory. How about dinner at eight?"

   "I'd love to."


	2. Dream Catch Me - Newton Faulkner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is very different at home, relaxing.

   Mycroft pulled on a tatty cotton t-shirt and jeans. He smiled, no three piece suits today. He could be Mycroft Holmes, artist and guitarist - not Mycroft Holmes the British government. This was what he dreamed about.

   He opened the pots of acrylic paint and began mixing a flesh tone, head swaying to Newton Faulkner blasting out of his iPod. 

   The face done, mix that grey-silver that caught his eye. Hair done. He was a quick worker.

   Brown eyes, pink lips. Greg Lestrade on canvas, looking almost as gorgeous as in real life. Dream catch me when I fall, or else I won't come back at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. I love painting Mycroft in a different light.


	3. What doesn't kill you - Jake Bugg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punklock AU. Greg and Mycroft get in a fight and have to run from the police.

   Two guys jumped Mycroft and Greg as they walked down the street, hand in hand. One grabbed Greg's leather jacket and the other pulled on Mycroft's Mohawk. "Give us your money, faggots!"

   Mycroft - to Greg's surprise - acted first. He elbowed the guy in the stomach then pulled a knife to threaten the other one. "Let go of my fucking boyfriend!"

   The kid let Greg go with a shove, "Jesus, My!"

   "Police! Stay where you are!"

   "Fuck! I'm on my third strike! We've got to go!" Mycroft grabbed Greg's hand and ran.

   "You're full of surprises... I still don't know if that's a bad thing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit rubbish, but there you are. Please review.


	4. Lay down - Newton Faulkner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is ill and hospitalised, Greg comes to visit.

   Mycroft coughed into his hand. He felt absolutely retched. Cancer was a bitch.

   There was a soft knock at the door. Gregory. "Can I come in?"

   "Please," Mycroft's voice was hoarse from coughing fits.

   "I'm so sorry, My..." A tear slipped down his cheek.

   "Come on, lay down beside me. You're warm. I need you." Mycroft struggled over to the edge of the bed and gestured for Greg to lie down.

   "It'll be fine, My. I'm here," Greg lay on the starched hospital sheets and Mycroft put his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

   "I know. I'm fighting it, Greg. I'll be better soon," Mycroft assured.

   "You hope."

   "I will. I love you."

   "I love you too. This bloody disease isn't having you. You're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Please review.


	5. My 2 cents (Live in Glasgow) - Caro Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is an ice man with passion like fire. You only got one night with him - until now. Now it's Greg Lestrade.

He was a legend here. The man with burning fire, yet cold as ice. If he picked you up, you were something superior to the others.

_"Hello miss. Might I say you look ravishing tonight."_

_"Well, sir; it should be criminal to look so good in those jeans."_

   He'd buy them drinks, he'd take them to their rooms, they'd share a night of hot sex and he'd leave in the night. No one was enough.

   Well. That had changed now. "My, my, Detective Inspector; how would you like to go for a drink sometime?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this song suits Mycroft. Please review.


	6. The Maestro - Caro Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion AU. Mycroft is a designer and Greg is his muse and model.

   Greg waited patiently in one of the soft leather seats in Mycroft's studio. It was a magical place that all models like him just wanted to _visit_. Let alone be Mycroft's muse.

   The man himself walked in with a garment bag draped over his arm, a tape measure around his neck and three different fabrics tried around his wrist. "Ah, my favourite model. How about this for the showcase?" He held up the bag and unzipped it, revealing a dark purple suit with a galaxy printed waistcoat.

   "Beautiful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song :) Please review.


	7. Coming back as a man - Caro Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Mycroft hates the way men want to take charge in Parliament - in her business life - and the guys who only want one night stands - in her personal life. This is her solution.

   She had had enough! Stupid men thinking they're better! She'd show them; Mycroft Holmes always had the last word.

   She strode up to the tailor, Mr Lestrade. "Hello, sir; I have a special request," She greeted.

   "What can I do for such a pretty young lady?" Lestrade winked.

   "I need you to make me look like this," She pointed to the magazine picture and the tailor nodded.

...

   In a blue three-piece suit, silk shirt, binder (of course), shining black shoes with a hint of cologne; she felt powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song too! Please review.


	8. In My Little Snapshot Album - George Formby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has an album of blackmail material and photographs. Just in case.

   The scientists working for the government were geniuses. A camera that could take photos through walls.

   His blackmail folder - should he ever need it - was perfect. Sherlock getting 'intimate' with John in the royal gardens (He didn't look at that one more than absolutely necessary), Molly Hooper with Jim Moriarty on an autopsy table (for both of them - Molly could lose her job and Jim was dating his bad tempered sniper Moran), Anderson's dinosaur collection (It wasn't _all_ about sex, thank you) and Greg Lestrade beating the shit out of a suspected child abuser (It was still police brutality). Actually, he fancied getting a coffee with Greg...

   He slipped Greg's picture out of the plastic sleeve. Blackmail came in handy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the song's a bit creepy for a comedy song. Yes, this is a little dark for something based on a comedy song. Please review.


	9. Country song - Jake Bugg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tells Greg he loves him by singing.

   It always helped him feel something. He smiled as deft fingers plucked soft, expensive strings. He sang - his voice deep and smoky like a real country singer's; like Bob Dylan or Johnny Cash.

   Greg sat on the sofa smiling. "I love you too, My."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! I'm in love with this :)


	10. Count your blessings and smile - George Formby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is stressed and it's a bad day of a bad week of a bad month. At least he has someone to come home to.

   He was buried under a mountain of paper work. It was this big because he had been in hospital with a broken ankle from slipping on black ice. A new conflict had arose with yet another country.

   "You ready?" Greg asked from the doorway, "Or do you want me to carry you out bridal-style?"

   Mycroft laughed and smiled. It was all worth it to see Greg at the end of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High note to finish and I'm done. Next character is Sherlock :)


End file.
